06. Architektoniczne zabawy
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - Odcinek 6 Natalie: (wyskakuje przed kamerę) To znowu ja! Matko, co to się ostatnio działo... Mój wujek porządnie nie wkurzył, nie tak planowałam sobie jego wizytę, ale za to otrzymała Chefa. Hehe. Poznęcał się trochę nad dzieciakami, niektórzy okazali się być frajerami (kadr na wystraszonego Jamie'go), inni zaś pałają agresją ile tylko się da (warcząca Rebecca). Po istne męczącym zadaniu do domu odesłaliśmy nieco zdezelowanego Jamie'go, a tuż za nim Francesca zrezygnowała, co nie spodobało się mi i Rebecce. Czy dziś ujrzymy pełen emocji i wrażeń odcinek, na pewno! A wszystko to w Wyspie...Totalnej!...Porażki!...INNEJ HISTORII!!! (czołówka) Kadr na domki. Jakaś kura zaczyna piać, po chwili ktoś przybiega i wkopuje ją do wody. (w taksówce)Rebecca: Ta szajbuska jeszcze pożałuje za to! Yyh! Nie daruję jej tego! Dobra, spokojnie... Już jest dobrze. Uff, co mam robić dalej? W drużynie zostali mi Lucy, która zdradziła i muszę ją wykopać i Alejandro, który jest w całokształcie dupkiem i muszę go wykopać. Rzucę monetą i wypadnie z kim będę musiała się... "zaprzyjaźnić". (w taksówce)Alejandro: Rebecca? Już mi nie imponuje. Pokazała, to czego mogłem się spodziewać. Jest słaba psychicznie, mógłbym ją raz dwa zgładzić, ale lepiej będzie jak się troszkę nad nią poznęcam i na koniec mocno wykończę! Lucy? Jej koniec jest jeszcze bliższy. (zaciera ręce) (w taksówce)Natalie: (oglądając zwierzenia innych) Czy oni nie są słodcy? Kocham intrygi, oszustwa, fałszywość, eh... (urania łzę) Ja muszę znów stać się zawodniczką! (w taksówce)Rebecca: Argh! Już trzeci raz rzucam monetą i ciągle mi wypada Alejandro! Dlaczego!? (wyskakują jakieś magiczne ręce i ją porywają) Stołówka: Natalie: Zawodnicy, została was już tylko ósemka! A to oznacza, że czas porządnie się wziąć do roboty, zadania będą teraz trudniejsze i nie będzie litości, haha! Noo, a teraz zapowiem wam, co dziś ciekawego będziecie porabiać. (błysk w oku) Memo: Pozwól nam skończyć najpierw tą papkę, dwie okropne rzeczy na raz, to nie dla mnie. Natalie: Lepiej trzymaj kciuki, żeby Chef nie słyszał tego, co mówisz. Przestraszony, szybko schował się pod stół. Natalie: Na Twoje szczęście dodam, ze właśnie szykuje wam zadanie. Memo: Uff... Rebecca: Zanim zaczniesz, co z nami?! Nas jest już tylko trójka! Natalie: Hm, racja, moglibyście się w końcu postarać, nie będę wam ciągle podrzucała ludzi. Ale macie dziś szczęście, w bonusie tylko na dziś otrzymacie do pomocy... DJ'a! Lucy: W sensie, że takiego, co miksuje muzykę i w ogóle? Natalie: Ludzie! Czy wy naprawdę nie oglądaliście Totalnej Porażki!? Tak się wujek chwalił, że wszyscy to oglądali, a tu się nagle dowiaduje, że nie znacie zawodników! DJ: (niepewnie wchodząc) Mogę już wejść? Natalie: Poczekaj! Nie widzisz, ze wylewam swoją frustrację na innych? Stephanie: O kurczę, ale napakowany koleś. (robi wielkie oczy) DJ: Wow, to znaczy, dziękuję. Nie wiedziałem, ze robię takie wrażenia na innych. Natalie: Czy ktoś w ogóle zwraca uwagę na mnie!? Wszyscy: TAK! Natalie: Oo, to miło z waszej strony. (zmiana nastroju o 180 stopni) W ogóle gdyby ktoś pytał, gdzie jesteśmy... Znajdujemy się na południowo-wschodniej części Sycylii, w Syrakuzach, taka ot ciekawostka dla was, dzięki temu miejscu mamy dostęp do Morza Jońskiego, a co za tym idzie, bo już nie chce mi się czytać tych bzdetów z geografii, idziemy na plażę, i to migiem! W drodze na plażę: Drużyna Wiewiór szła na czele, a Sówki powoli podążali za nimi. 150px Rebecca: (do Alejandra) Musimy porozmawiać. Alejandro: (Do Rebecci) Doprawdy? A o czymże to, będziemy dyskutować o piękna? Rebecca: (do Alejandra) Po pierwsze, nie mów do mnie "o piękna", a po drugie, wysłuchaj mnie! Jest nas mało, fakt, ale tylko Ty i Ja jesteśmy warci tej kasy, musimy przy najbliższej okazji wykopać Lucy. Alejandro: (Do Rebecci) Od zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteśmy najlepsi. Jednak mam sugerować, że proponujesz mi sojusz? Rebecca: (do Alejandra) W życiu! Bardziej chodzi mi o... przyjacielski układ, i nie mówię, żeby trwał on chwilowo, ale z tego co już wiem, rozdzielą w końcu drużyny, a we dwoje możemy osiągnąć wiele i wykopywać po kolei tych frajerów. Oboje się zatrzymują. Alejandro: (Do Rebecci) To bardzo kuszące, co mówisz, i hm, niech będzie, zgadzam się, ale pamiętaj, w każdej chwili wszystko się może wydarzyć. Rebecca: (do Alejandra) Zaraz, że co... Puścił jej oczko i przyśpieszył kroku. Nie wiedzieli jednak, ze Lucy ukradkiem schowała się w krzakach i wszystko podsłuchiwała. (w taksówce)Alejandro: Wiedziałem, że to zrobi, przyszła z podkulonym ogonem, bo wie, że w nikim innym nie dostanie oparcia. Jednak... to wygląda jakbym władał, a ten sposób sprawia, że czuję się dziwnie zmieszany. (w taksówce)Rebecca: Głupia nie jestem! Obiecał mi, ze w każdej chwili może mnie zdradzić! Wrr! Jak ja go nie znoszę, ale co mi teraz pozostało innego? (zaciska pięści w złości) (w taksówce)Lucy: O matko, co teraz!? Co ja pocznę sama? Jestem na tak mega przegranej pozycji, że chyba się muszę poddać. Lucy szła wolno i była bardzo smutna. DJ to zauważył i zaraz do niej podszedł. DJ: No witaj, Lucy? Tak? Widzę, że wasza drużyna jest, w sumie nie wiem czy można to nazwać drużyną. Czemu jesteś taka smutna? Lucy: Ehh, Alejandro i Rebecca chcą mnie wywalić, założyli układ, który ma mnie zgromić i chcą go ciągnąć jak najdłużej. DJ: Alejandro? Uu, dobrze, że to nie na Ciebie trafiło. Uwierz mi, lepiej nie być w jego pobliżu, on ma w sobie coś, co sprawia, że nie myślisz logicznie. Manipuluje i leci po trupach do celu. Jeśli ta Rebecca nie jest mocna, w końcu i ona upadnie. Lucy: Rzecz w tym, że Rebecca jest chyba jeszcze silniejsza od niego. A ja? Jestem stracona. DJ: Powiem Ci tak. Jeśli nie ma innego wyjścia, to podejdź do tego jak najpozytywniej. Może przegrasz, ale coś innego zyskasz? Lucy: Hm, to jest to! (obudziła się do życia) Masz rację, chodź, biegniemy do nich, i wygramy to zadanie! Biegnie z DJ'em podekscytowana. 150px Samantha: (szepcząc do Stephanie) Ona musi wylecieć! Stephanie: Kto? Samantha: Sierra! Zrobiła z Jamie'go kalekę, może wygraliśmy dwa razy, ale teraz ciągle przegrywamy, i jestem pewna, że to przez nią! Memo: (wtrąca się) Nie zrzucaj całej winy na niej, bo my wszyscy po kolei coś chrzanimy. Samantha: A ty co? Bronisz jej? Memo: Nie, ale zawsze jest taka przypadłość... Jak zrobisz coś dobrze, nikt tego nie zauważa, małe potknięcie, jesteś skreślona do końca! Samantha: (zatrzymała się) Masz rację... Jaka ja byłam głupia! (w taksówce)Samantha: Jak mogłam tak się zmienić, przecież zawsze byłam dobra, nie kłóciłam się, pomagałam, pozwoliłam by program mnie zmienił... (chowa głowę w rękach) Natalie: (w szoferce) Co?! Będzie teraz rozpaczać nad swoją dolą? To reality-show, a nie "Bądź dobrym samarytaninem"! Pff! Plaża: Natalie i Chef stoją i czekają na zawodników. Natalie: Nareszcie jesteście, nie podziwiajcie widoków, skupcie się na dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Będzie ono bardzo proste. Oto za mną stoją dwa szałasy, są o wiele lepszej jakości, niż te, które ostatnio próbowaliście mi wcisnąć, Przypomnienie na szałas, z poprzedniego odcinka, który zawalił się od lekkiego dotknięcia. Natalie: Waszym zadaniem będzie jak najlepsze zburzenie tych szałasów! Będzie zabawa, hehe. Chef: Co!? To po jaką ja to wszystko budowałem i się męczyłem!? Natalie: (tłumaczy się) Chcę, żeby im poszło ciężej. Chef: Wrr! Natalie: Zburzenie, to będzie wasza pierwsza część zadania. Drugą będzie odnalezienie skarbu, który został ukryty, gdzieś pod tymi szałasami. Postarajcie się, Ci którzy lepiej zburzą, dostaną klucz do skrzyni. Przegrana drużyna odda swój skarb drużynie przeciwnej, nie będzie miała prezentu, uda się na ceremonię i odeślę kogoś do domu! Czy to jasne? (chytry uśmieszek) Przerażone spojrzenia. (w taksówce)Rebecca: Oczywiście, mogłabym sobie odpuścić całą tą nudną zabawę! Nie marnować czasu na te głupoty! Nie dzielić drużyny z takimi matołami... Ale jest nas co raz mniej, a ja mam szansę wygrać! Natalie: Żeby nie doszło do pogubienia się i bałaganu, mamy dwie strefy. Po mojej lewej jest szałas Sówek, a po prawej Wiewiór, i lepiej nie pomylcie się, bo mam na wszystko oko! 150px Samantha: Dobra, musimy jakoś porozdzielać zadania, co kto potrafi? Stephanie: Hm, ja mogłabym położyć się na plażę i wam nie przeszkadzać. Wiecie, drzazgi i te sprawy, boję się o siebie. Samantha: Nie rób z siebie ofiary. Jesteśmy drużyną, a z tego, co pamiętam wszem i wobec oznajmiałaś, że przewodzisz nami. Stephanie: Taak, to prawda, ale już mi nie zależy, poza tym, zdałam sobie sprawę, ze przegranie będziecie mi zarzucać, a na to nie pozwolę. (w taksówce)Stephanie: Może nie jestem najmądrzejsza, ale każdy głupi wie, jak kończy się bycie liderem. Kiedyś byłam głową paczki znajomych, dwie kumpele w niej się pokłóciły, wszystko zarzucono mi, paczka się rozpadła, a moi najlepsi przyjaciele gdzieś tam są... Tęsknie za wami! Samantha: Dobrze, powiem tak, i reszta chyba też się zgadza. Możesz iść, ale pamiętaj, jeśli przegramy, możesz się martwić o siebie, Stephanie: Zaryzykuję. Odeszła na bok, rozłożyła koc i się położyła. Sierra: (niepewnie) Myślę, że wiem jak zrobić wielkie bum. Samantha: Słuchamy. (w taksówce)Sierra: Jest mi tak bardzo smutno, że Samantha jest na mnie zła, i że Jamie wyleciał, był taki jak Cody, nawet nosili podobne skarpetki. Buu... Sierra: Nie wiem czy pamiętacie, ale w moim debiutanckim sezonie doprowadziłam do wybuchu samolotu, więc z tym szałasem będzie dużo łatwiej. (zaczynała być pełna entuzjazmu) Natalie: (wtrąca się) Pamiętajcie! Idziemy wraz z ekologią, nie możecie dopuścić do katastrofy ekologicznej. Greenpeace już i tak ma chęć nas zaatakować. (w taksówce)Natalie: Chciałabym oznajmić, ze w moim programie, nigdy, ale to przenigdy, żaden z zawodników nie doznał uszczerbku na zdrowiu, nie oszalał psychicznie oraz, ze zwierzęta, fauna i wszystko to co nas otacza, jest w jak najlepszym stanie... Naprawdę muszę to czytać!? Madeleine: Sierra, dajemy Ci ostatnią szansę, jeśli znów nam się coś przez Ciebie stanie, mimo zwycięstwa, sama zaprowadzę Cię to tej wyrzutni cymbałów! Sierra: Obiecuję! Rebecca wszystkie słuchała. (w taksówce)Rebecca: Nie wierzę, że mogli jej zaufać. Jest szajbuską! I co z tego, ze doprowadza do zwycięstw, my musimy w końcu wygrać! Natalie: Nadszedł czas na walkę drużyn, zaraz okaże się, kto jest silniejszy, mocniejszy, bardziej kreatywny i mnie zaskoczy! 150px 150px Rebecca obrzuca szałas kamieniami, gdy Natalie to widzi, ta robi tylko facepalm. Madeleine nie wiedzieć skąd ma siekierę i wali z całej siły w szałas, zrobiło to niemałe wrażenie na prowadzącej. Memo, który tak mało dawał o sobie znać również wziął się do roboty, rozpalił ognisko z jednej strony chaty. Natalie: A tak swoją drogą... Gdzie jest Lucy i DJ? W lesie: DJ: Nie wierzę, w to co słyszę, i co potem? Lucy: No to ja jej mówię, żeby się odczepiła ode mnie, bo dopiero pokażę na co mnie stać. DJ: Tak jest, należało jej się, i co dalej? Lucy: Ale słuchaj, to nie wszystko... Z powrotem: Alejandro zburzył już jedną ścianę i szałas powoli zaczął się chwiać. Wtem pojawiła się Sierra... za kółkiem buldożera! Natalie: Ooo, to teraz będzie zabawa! Juhuuu! (w taksówce)Natalie: (cała potargana) Matko boska, co to było! Cofam co mówiłam, to nie była żadna zabawa! Sierra przyśpieszyła i w mig rozjechała cały szałas, mało tego, rozjechała chatę drużyny przeciwnej i wjechała gdzieś w środek lasu. Po jakichś 5 minutach: Wszyscy stoją w piasku, zakurzeni i czekają na werdykt. Natalie: Wiewióry, nie powinnam wam tego zaliczyć, ale z racji tego, że Sierra zburzyła wasz szałas, to wy wygrywacie pierwsze zadanie! Wiewióry: Taak! (w taksówce)Rebecca: Po prostu nie wierzę! Wrr! Gdybym wiedziała, że można aż tyle wygralibyśmy na pewno. (w taksówce)Sierra: (z zabandażowaną ręką) Tak się cieszę, że mogłam pomóc drużynie, szkoda tylko, że oni mi nie pomogli zejść z tej maszyny! Przejechałem jeszcze paręnaście metrów, aż w końcu zatrzymałam się na drzewie, poleciałam w górę i w końcu upadłam na rękę... Na szczęście nic mi nie jest. Auuu! Natalie: Obie drużyny dostały po kluczu, teraz musicie odnaleźć skarb! Wiewióry wygrały, więc zaczną szukać 30 sekund wcześniej od Sówek. Start! Zawodnicy rozbiegli się w popłochu po swojej strefie, niestety znalezienie skarbu nie było takie łatwe, ponieważ wszędzie walały się szczątki po rozjechaniu Sierry. Stephanie: Musicie tak kurzyć? Opalam się tuż obok i pasiek przykleja się do mnie, mam nabalsamowane ciało! Madeleine stanęła za Stephanie i obsypała nią piachem jak tylko się dało. Stephanie: Co się dzieje!? Nic nie widzę, mam piach! Wszędzie! Aaa! Natalie: Sówki, teraz i wasza kolej dołączcie do poszukiwań, wszyscy macie 5 minut! Rebecca: Świetnie! Jestem sama z Ale-głąbem i na dodatek nasz domek nie jest zburzony! Alejandro: Udam, że ominęło to moje uszy. A teraz słuchaj, zacznę walić w szałas z całej siły, w moment się zburzy, zobaczysz, wtedy ty szybko wskoczysz tam i znajdziesz skarb. Rebecca: Robię to tylko dla wygranej, nie dlatego, że Ciebie słucham! Alejandro: Mi pasuje, o piękna. (mrugnął do niej) (w taksówce)Rebecca: Wrrrrr! (przywaliła w kamerę) Natalie: Czas powoli dobiega końca, a drużynom idzie ciężko. A co do licha!? Kadr na drużynę Wiewiór, która nawzajem się tłukła i była cała w piasku. Rebecca: Mam! Tak! Wygraliśmy! W końcu! Podbiega do Alejandra i go przytula. Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę i szybko go odpycha. Natalie: No proszę, Sówkom w końcu się udało! A Wiewióry, piaskowe bałwany, jesteście do bani! Oddajcie klucz, wasz skarb przechodzi w ręce przeciwników. Jednak go nie otworzycie, ani swojego ani ich, przyda się wam, już w następnym zadaniu. (mruga do nich okiem) Czas na Ceremonię! I czy ktoś widział kurczę DJ'a i Lucy!? Przed ceremonią: W grupce stoi Memo, Madeleine i Samantha. Samantha: Musimy pozbyć się Stephanie, zawadzi nam, jest do niczego nie potrzebna! Madeleine: Masz rację, ale co z Sierrą? Samantha: Wykorzystała szansę, niech z nami zostanie, a ty, Memo? Memo: Myślę, cały czas myślę. (w taksówce)Memo: Jestem jedynym facetem w drużynie i ciężko mi jest decydować, każdy chce mną dyrygować, mam przecież własne zdanie, chyba... (w taksówce)Sierra: Tak się cieszę, że nie zawiodłam ich, Stephanie, co chwila namawia mnie i Memo, żebyśmy zagłosowali na Madeleine, nie wiem co teraz robić. (w taksówce)Stephanie: Natalie pokazała mi nagranie! To ta niewdzięczna stara baba nasypała na mnie piaskiem! Nie mogę go z siebie zmyć! Wyglądam jak... mrowisko, albo coś gorszego! Głosowanie: Stephanie: Zadarłaś nie z tą dziewczyną, co trzeba! (głosuje) Madeleine: Pff, i tak mi nic nie zrobisz. Więc, to czas na Ciebie... (głosuje) Memo i Sierra: Podjęliśmy wspólnie decyzje i się dogadaliśmy. Ceremonia: Natalie: (przygląda się każdemu po kolei) Kto by pomyślał, że znów się tu zobaczymy. Pamiętajcie, że ten kto nie dostanie wymarzonego talerza pełnego makaronu, i sosu bolońskiego, który jest waszym symbolem przetrwania, uda się na miejsce wystrzału i odleci... Kopem-Przegranych! (kadr na buta) Wszyscy: (wzdech) Natalie: Nie musicie się aż tak bać, eliminacja to nic wielkiego, w końcu to jest show, wiele rzeczy może się wydarzyć. Hehe. Samantha: Dlaczego to tak przeciągasz? Natalie: Bo nasze eliminacje są stanowczo za krótkie! Zepsułaś nastrój, ale możesz podejść po talerz z makaronem. Samantha: Tak jest! (idzie) Natalie: Memo oraz o dziwo Sierra, też są bezpieczni! Sierra: Iiiii! (biegnie po talerz) Natalie: Zostałyście mi tylko wy dwie! Stephanie i Madeleine! Niepewne spojrzenia dziewczyn. Natalie: Jedna z was otrzymała aż 4 głosy! A jest nią... (dramatyczna muzyka) (dramatyczna muzyka) Natalie: ...Stephanie! Stephanie: Co takiego!? O nie! Nie zgadzam się! Natalie: Odejdziesz sama, czy mamy Ci pomóc? Stephanie: Nigdzie nie idę! Natalie: Oo, Chefie! Przyszedł ze złowieszczą miną. Stephanie: Dobra, pójdę! Szybko pobiegła na miejsce do wykopu. Kopnięcie-Przegranych: thumb|left Natalie: Jakieś ostatnie zdanie na pożegnanie? Stephanie: Tak! Jeszcze mnie pożałujecie! Wrócę tu i wtedy mnie posmakujesz, Madeleine! I cala reszta druu... Została kopnięta i odleciała daleko za horyzont. Madeleine: Będę musiała ją posmakować? Natalie: A kto ją tam wie? No cóż, co wydarzy się niedługo u nas? Czy może ktoś nas odwiedzi, a może dołączy, czy nasza ekipa ratunkowa znajdzie DJ'a i Lucy? A może przepadli już na amen? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się już niebawem w Wyspie... Totalnej!... Porażki!!!... INNEJ HISTORII!!! Gdzieś w lesie: Środek nocy, głucha cisza, i słychać jakieś głosy. Lucy: I ona mi na to, że wyglądam brzydko w krwistej czerwieni, złapałam ją za włosy i targałam po podłodze dobre parę metrów! Zawiesili mnie na 3 tygodnie w szkole! DJ: Niesamowite! Co było dalej, co!? (pełen entuzjazmu) Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia